


Tommy Shelby x OC Oneshot (Untitled)

by bellamouse16



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Childhood Friend, F/M, tommy shelby x younger female
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 04:36:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13240578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellamouse16/pseuds/bellamouse16
Summary: I know I shouldn't be starting a new story since I have other stories to work on, but I wanted to put this out, so for now, it's just a oneshot of Tommy Shelby meeting Irene, the daughter of Polly's childhood friend.  What happens why Irene moves in with Polly after growing up in London?





	Tommy Shelby x OC Oneshot (Untitled)

“Irene, do you have everything?”

Emily fluttered around the room, picking up clothing as she went and grabbing Irene’s paperwork to push into her hands.  Irene quickly finished painting her lips red and combing her wavy thick brown hair that fell to her shoulders.  She wiped away a smudge of black from under her eye and curled her long lashes. 

“Absolutely.  I need to leave now, or I’ll miss my train.”

Irene grabbed her papers, shoving them into the bag.  She was going to Birmingham to live and work with her late mother’s childhood friend.  When her late mother found out she was pregnant, her and Irene’s father moved from Small Heath to London.  Her mother’s sister was already living there, and Irene’s mother didn’t want her daughter growing up in Small Heath.  Unfortunately, Irene’s father was killed after he took to gambling and couldn’t pay back Sabini.  Shortly after that, Irene’s mother passed from the stress of trying to pay back her husband’s debt to the Italian gangster.  Irene was now 18-years-old and the role of paying back the debt was placed onto her shoulders, but Emily, Irene’s aunt, refused to allow that to happen.  She’d rather put herself in harms way by shipping Irene off than let the poor girl take the fault for her father’s mistakes. 

“The car will bring you to the train station and your ticket’s that paper.  You have all you need and when you get off, you’ll be met by one of the Shelby’s or someone they trust.”

Irene wrung her hands and started to walk out of the room with Emily following closely behind her. 

“Don’t worry Irene.  Polly will take good care of you.”

Irene looked at her aunt doubtfully but nodding along anyways.  She could only hope that this woman she’d never met for herself would help her.  She’d never met any Shelby, nor did Irene have any idea of how close her mother had been to them before her mother fell ill from the stress placed on her by Sabini’s men and passed.  Even then, it was only when Polly came to visit Emily while Irene had been out that Irene finally learned that her mother had written to Polly asking for the favor of Polly taking Irene in.  Irene had never worked a day in her life since she’d always been in school, but she was more than willing if it meant she’d have a place to live.  Emily’s job wouldn’t be able to support both of them and Emily’s different last name held the promise of protecting her from Sabini’s radar at least for a short while.  Irene gave her aunt a tight-lipped smile.

“Of course, I’ll be fine.”

Or at least Irene hoped she would be as she went down to car waiting out front.  She waved at Emily as the car began to drive down the cobble street road.  Irene was certain this would be the last time she’d ever see her aunt again. She made it to the train safely and boarded.  The ride was uneventful.  Irene spent most of it shifted in her seat nervously.  When the train finally reached Small Heath, she walked off and looked around the platform.  Emily had said someone would be waiting for her there.  She spotted a boy, probably a year or so younger than her.  He had on a peaky cap and was standing with another boy, a few years older.  The two of them were looking about the platform as if they were waiting for someone.  The started to walk towards Irene.  She glanced around to see if anyone else was standing nearby, but it seemed they immediately dispersed the moment the two boys walked towards her.

 “You Irene Hughes?” the younger one asked.

“Yes,” Irene hesitated.

“Finn Shelby.  Polly sent us to get ya.”

“I’m Isaiah,” the other boy said before grabbing Irene’s bag and walking off.

Irene looked at Finn.

“Well, I guess it’s nice to meet you two.”

He nodded, and the two boys began leading Irene to the betting shop where Polly was waiting for them.  Finn and Isaiah walked ahead of Irene, talking to each other until they glanced back, and Isaiah directed a question to her.

“So, what might a beautiful girl like ya’ self be doin’ in Birmingham?”

Irene couldn’t help but blush at the way he phrased his question. 

“Polly said she’d take me in after my mother passed.”

“Sorry for ya loss,” said Finn.

“Thank you,” I said quietly.  “She said she’d give me a job in your family business.”

Isaiah coughed, as if trying to hold something in while Finn smirked.  Neither boy said anything after that.

“Well, we’re here,” Finn said once they came up to a house on a crowded street.  He held open the door and let Irene walk in first while Isaiah followed with her bag. 

“Irene, is that ya?” Polly said as the three walked in. 

“Yes.  You must be Polly.”

“Oh dear, I’m sorry about ya mother,” Polly remarked while she pulled Irene into a hug.  “She was a close friend.”

“Thank you,” Irene said while trying to hold back tears. 

“Well, I’ll introduce ya to my nephews.  You already met Finn,” she said while pulling away.  “You two, go bring Irene’s bag to her room.  It’s across from Thomas’.” 

Polly started to walk away, expecting Irene to follow.  She walked them into the betting parlor.  While Irene didn’t know what they did exactly as their family business, she’d learned from her mother while she was ill that the Shelby’s business wasn’t exactly legal, hence the move to London. 

“Sit down here.  We’re supposed to have a family meeting, today.  They’re all probably running late.  They’ll be here soon, or I’ll go drag ‘em down ‘ere.” 

John ambled in and looked Irene up and down.

 “Who’s this?”

“Well I’ll tell ya once your brothers get here.”

Arthur walked in and sat down before he realized someone else was there who he hadn’t seen before.  He looked over at Irene and was about to speak before he was cut off by Polly.

 “Finally got here, Tommy.”

“Yes, Polls.  I was busy.  I thought this was a family meeting?” he said as he eyed Irene.

“It is.  This is Elizabeth’s daughter.  Irene, meet Tommy Arthur, and John,” she said, pointing to each man. 

Irene thought of the way Polly introduced her before speaking up. 

“You knew my mother?” Irene question the three brothers. 

They looked at one another before Tommy spoke up.

“She was like an aunt to us.  Like Polly.”

Irene nodded and looked away in embarrassment.  She didn’t understand why she was the only one who didn’t know anyone.  Her mother was seeming more and more foreign to her by the minute. 

\-----------

Tommy wasn’t sure what to make of the girl sitting in front of him.  She was beautiful, but it was hard to age her.  He knew how old she should be, but she looked older.  If he didn’t know better, he would have thought she was easily older than John.  He might’ve seen Elizabeth like a second Polly, a mother-like figure since his own mother passed away, but he in no way saw this girl in any way that would make her related to him.  Without thinking he spoke again.

“I’ll show you around.  Come on.” 

He started to walk out the front door.

“So much for a family meeting,” John muttered from his seat.

Irene quickly stood up, following Tommy. 

“Thank you, Tommy.  You didn’t have to.”

He didn’t respond but walked her towards The Garrison.  He held the door for her as she walked in and he couldn’t help but glance down for just a second before looking back up and following her in. 

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants to read more of this, just comment or message me. I really want to work on this more, but I also want to work on some older stories. I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
